gemcrustfandomcom-20200222-history
Carpholite
Carpholite is GemCrust's fusion of Eyeball, Jasper, Lapis Lazuli and Ice. Appearance Carpholite has a massive and monstrous body with five pairs of arms and an overall body type resembling a combination of a centipede and centaur. Her skin is dull yellow-brown with darker dull yellow-brown banded accenting al, over her body. She has six dull yellow eyes with black pupils, no nose (with her gemstone acting as a nose) and a smooth with full lips and lots of teeth. Her hair is dark yellow-brown and is short and very messy. Her top pair of arms are on her shoulders while the rest of hers are on her lower torso and act as legs, with all of her hands having sharp nails. Her gemstones are on her middle left pupil, where her nose could be, upper back, and sternum and are dull gold in color. She wears a standard Homeworld uniform that tinted dull mustard yellow with a Yellow Diamond insignia on her chest and waist as well as a star of her back. Personality Nothing is known about Carpholite's personality yet. Abilities Carpholite possesses standard Gem abilities, bubbling, shapeshifting, fusion, regeneration, agelessness, and superhuman strength/durability. Unique Abilities * Cryokinesis: Inherited from Ice, this allows them to manipulate ice and snow. ** Ice Breath: It allows them to create clouds of frozen air come from their mouth. ** Ice Beams: She is also able to produce ice beams, though it's unknown as to how.http://gemcrust.tumblr.com/post/149095306097/ * Hydrokinesis: Inherited from Lapis Lazuli, this allows them to manipulate water. This also allows them to create Lapis' signature "water wings". * Thermokinesis: Inherited from Ruby, this allows her to control her body temperature. ** Fire Breath: This allows them to fire off a blast of fire from their mouth similar to Alexandrite. ** Extreme Heat Resistance: This allows them to travel through extreme temperatures including lava. ** Pyrokinetic Touch: This allows Carpholite to ignite things she touches on fire. * Poison Breath: A fusion exclusive ability, this allows Carpholite to produce a cloud of toxic, erosive gas from her mouth. It's even corrosive to Gems.http://gemcrust.tumblr.com/post/149277378447/ * Acid Spit: A fusion exclusive ability, this makes Carpholite's spit acidic and corrosive.http://gemcrust.tumblr.com/post/149088591487/ Trivia * GemCrust has said that Carpholite is bigger than Malachite and Alexandrite but not by much.http://gemcrust.tumblr.com/post/149095275012/ * It took GemCrust about half an hour to draw her.http://gemcrust.tumblr.com/post/148868685537/ * She uses both Jasper's helmet and Ruby's chisel knife, but it hasn't been known how to fuse the weapons yet. * Carpholite is stronger than Alexandrite.http://gemcrust.tumblr.com/post/162131858157/ Gemology Gemstone Information * Carpholite is a manganese silicate mineral with formula Mn2+Al2Si2O6(OH)4. It occurs as yellow clusters of slender prisms or needles. It crystallizes in the orthorhombic system. * The carpholite group includes ferrocarpholite, magnesiocarpholite, vanadiocarpholite, and potassiccarpholite. * It was first described in 1817 for an occurrence in Horní Slavkov (Schlaggenwald), Karlovy Vary Region, Bohemia. The name derives from Greek karfos for "straw" and lithos for "stone" due to its crystal habit. * Its typical occurrence is in shales that have undergone low-grade metamorphism. Associated minerals include sudoite, manganoan garnet, chloritoid, and fluorite. Gemstones Gallery CarphSize.png|Carpholite's size comparison to her component Gems. References Category:Quadruple Fusions Category:Jasper Fusions Category:Ruby Fusions Category:Lapis Lazuli Fusions Category:Ice Fusions Category:Gems Category:Characters Category:Cross Fusions Category:Original Characters Category:Eyeball Fusions Category:A to Z